powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EvilMegaCookie/A Simple Desire
A Simple Desire The Humans - A race that, like all the other races, have existed on this continent since one started to take notice of the sun and the moon. Their culture is rich and diverse as their personalities. But as they are diverse, they are adaptive. They live anywhere from the cold north to the warm south. They differ from the other races in that they aren't naturally equipped with strength or claws nor heightened senses. But what they lack in natural strength, they make up for it with their hand crafted weapons. Their appearance tends to range from a peach skin all the way to dark and medium to tall length. (By their standard, which is roughly 1.50cm to 1.87cm) The Trolls - Huge, hulking creatures with arms that are as wide as a regular human. Their skin is rough on the back, like that of a tortoise shell. Their stomaches are wide and fat, spilling out from their simple loincloth they use to cover their genitals. Their mouths are constantly in a wide grin, fully showing their long, sharp needle-like fangs that numbers in the hundreds, befitting their carnivorous nature. Their eyes have slit irises, like that of a cats. Despite their appearance, they are surprisingly docile to others as long as they aren't provoked. For you do not want a troll after you. Whilst they may look slow, they are far from it. They use their long and thick arms to toss themselves forward, easily bypassing rough terrain. Their legs are short and chubby, not suited for long walks, hence their arms. While carnivorous, they rarely hunt other things than wildlife, unless they aquire a taste for other flesh. Their culture is like that of a constantly moving group. Consuming everything edible within that area, then move on to the next. Which is why they are considered to be dangerous, even when docile. They aren't known for their intellect though. Sidenote: They are extremely weak (and afraid) against fire and anything related to the element. The Demons - To call them simply demons would be simplifying it far too much. They have a countless number of species within their ranks, ranging from the measly Imp to the seductive Succubi to the powerful Consumers. When describing their society, only one word comes to mind: Mayhem. There is no order of any sort. Just pure anarchy where the strong survive and the weak die. Corpses litter the street and love.making can be heard in the alleys. No smile is to be trusted. No helpful hand given freely. Their city is unlike any other. It resides underground, with lava as lakes and sulfur as grass. Buildings made out of volcanic rock, made possible by the Shapers. There exists no light in the dark caverns except those of flames and the molten lava flowing through the veins of the earth. In-depth Look at Demons - The Succubi Beautiful, seductive is their trademark. They roam the streets for anyone to mate with, in order to satisfy their hunger and eat the victim's souls, thus revitalizing themselves. Unlike other species, they rely on their cunning and beauty. But they are proficient in magic, fire being a favorite. The Consumer Is something of a race and a rank. It refers to the state one reaches when they have consumed a certain amount of souls. Simply put, it is what one would call a metamorphosis. What sets them apart is that each Consumer is an individual. Each and every single one accepted into their ranks are different. Personality, skills, form and so on. The Primordial Sea A place that resides somewhere in reality. Or perhaps it is above. An endless body of water that is black as space, only illuminated by the light of universes. The location seems to change everytime and it is only accessible to those with knowledge or enough power. It is unknown if it serves a purpose besides being pretty to look at. However, sometimes the ocean would go into a frenzy, much like that of a storm. It is believed, by the few that have access, that it is linked to the birth of a new universe. Mages - A class of beings that could be from any race. What sets them apart from others is that they can sense and use mana as well as souls. To be blunt: They can manipulate reality as they see fit. However, you don't become a mage. You are born as one. Whether one discovers that talent or not is entirely up to the individual. However, they are extremely rare and are often isolated from their own societies, the reasons being many. As such, those that become mages tend to be inexperienced and dangerous. More often than not, a mage tends to walk the path that requires one to discard empathy and morals in order to further their craft. Or atleast that is what tends to happen, seeing as they view souls and mana as mere energy. From their perspective, nature and living beings are tools to be used. But mages are sapient beings as well and just as capable of feeling empathy and having morals. As mentioned before, mages can manipulate reality and their environment as they see fit. But there are also those that tend to delve deeper into their area of interest. These are known as Thoughts. Thought of Death - Or as it is more often referred to as: Necromancy. The art of the dead. This involves the usage of corpses and souls. More often than not, the practitioner will show up on the remains of a battlefield, much like that of a scavenger. Only that this one is much more sinister. It will take the recently deceased and bind their souls to their own bodies, making them their slaves. The highest level of this Thought is the denial of death. Or to enter the other side and become one with it. Thought Of Life - This is perhaps the only Thought that is looked upon as kindly. And where the idea of a divine being roaming the lands and curing the sick arose from. This Thought deals with restoring the flesh and the spiritual as well as that of the mind. Thought Of Nature - This is more of an umbrella term, as there are a few sub-categories within this particular Thought. But it basically deals with the elemental forces of nature and manipulating them. Mages that have this Thought as their focus are often praised as the most superb of architects due to their ability to create intricate castles of rock, wood and various other things from nature. But all too often overlooked are their capacity for destruction. Causing earthquakes and tsunamis are not out of their grasp. Nor is manipulating the weather. Thought Of Thought - Perhaps the most confusing one to describe. It basically deals with human nature and its intricate workings. It works at an introvert and extrovert level. Introvert refers to the self and others. In short; it covers mind manipulation and mindreading. Those are but a few of the possible effects. Extrovert refers to manifesting your own thoughts into reality. In a way, you could call this the Thought that is the most honest with what magic actually is. In-depth look on Magic and how Mages perceive it - Perhaps it is due to the thousands of books that the beings known as mages have written over the years... perhaps it is simply due to not wanting to give themselves a false sense of godhood.. the reasons are many, but they often tend to act as if there are procedures to follow and words to speak. In truth, they are but a placebo effect. A mage that has extreme self-confidence will naturally produce extreme effects. A mage that believes himself or herself to be a being akin to gods will naturally elevate themselves to such a status. Another way to describe these Thoughts is how said mage views the world. In short: Thought is another word for philosophy. Random note: To give an idea about the rarity of a mage: Through hundreds of thousands of millenia, only a few hundred mages have been born. Two mages in the same century is considered a miracle. Three would be an act of divine intervention. Four would herald the end of the world. Five would end reality itself. The problem is that it is tough to say how many that have actually been born. Those few hundred that were mentioned before were those that were capable of identifying themselves as mages. An already rare occurence to begin with. Keep in mind that the Thoughts mentioned here are but a few, seeing as there might very well be a 100,000 different thoughts. Category:Blog posts